The Girl Who Slept Too Little
"The Girl Who Slept Too Little" is the first episode of the seventeenth season, it originally aired September 11, 2005. Directed by: Raymond S. Persi Written by: John Frink Cough Gag: Claymation with Gumby Production Code: GABF16 Airdate: September 11, 2005 Plot When construction for a stamps museum wakes up the Simpsons, everyone in their neighborhood protests against its construction, however Homer accidentally says his PIN number and asks everyone to forget it instead Apu, Helen Lovejoy, the Hibberts sideshow Mel and Lenny and Carl write it down smiling. Soon Mayor Quimby moves it to where the Springfield Cemetery used to be and the cemetery is moved to the backyard of the family's house. Lisa is the only member of the family who has her room close to it. She can't sleep at night and ends up making a habit of sleeping with Homer and Marge. The next night, Lisa meets a gravedigger resembling Groundskeeper Willie known as Gravedigger Billy. After a hand comes out of a tomb, Lisa goes to Marge and Homer's room and makes a promise that if they go to the Springfield Stamp Museum, Lisa will sleep in her room. At the museum, there is a lecture for Milton Burkhart's book "The Land of the Wildbeasts" and an ad based on the book for a restaurant called The Hillside Wrangler. Lisa then feels that she can sleep in her room with the cemetery but is already afraid and once again sleeps in Homer and Marge's room. Marge and Homer then spend a night in Lisa's room to find out how scary it really is and they contact a psychologist. Marge and Homer then try to contact a psychologist and find out that it is expensive and her fears are mostly going to be solved by herself as she was not nurtured enough as a baby and had to all but raise herself since they were so busy with Bart. Lisa, however, does not want to go see a therapist and goes with Bart and Santa's Little Helper to overcome her fears at the cemetery but Bart leaves and Santa's Little Helper runs away. Lisa then changes her mind but the gate is locked and Lisa is left alone. Luckily, Chief Wiggum, Eddie and Lou are here but Chief Wiggum becomes alone and afraid. He takes off his clothes, and finds a Walkman under his arm. He plays it and dances off into the mist. Later it is revealed that he got scared and climbed and hid in a nearby tree. Lisa in the meantime sees Dr. Nick who is pretending to be Dr. Octopus using arms he acquired while grave robbing, and tells Lisa she has a check-up on Tuesday and Lisa replies with "we go to a better doctor". Afterwards, Lisa is confronted by an owl and runs, soon tripping over and injuring her head on a tombstone. She then faints. Marge and Homer get home to find that Lisa has gone to the cemetery. They panic and are angry at Bart who was only watching cartoons and could not care less. Lisa then finds herself in a dream where she is swallowed by a skeleton pretending to be an elderly woman. She then finds herself stuck on a spider's web and confronted by a giant spider with Bart's head. The spider then tells her to meet her new 'boyfriend'. A slug resembling Milhouse slithers forward and attempts to impress her with his slime buildings. Lisa screams and appears in a different location. She is in the "Land of the Wildbeasts". The beasts come across as funny to her and teach her that it is ok to be scared, regardless of how 'smart' you are. Marge and Homer then find Lisa and wake her up and they go home, happily ever after. Chief Wiggum is still clinging to the tree in the nude. Lou is unable to pry him from the tree and resorts to using a pizza bagel to get the Chief down. With no explanation given, Wiggum has suddenly teleported on the ground behind Lou, fully clothed and ready to go. Behind the Laughter Quotes *The Girl Who Slept Too Little/Quotes Outtakes *The Girl Who Slept Too Little/Outtakes Deleted Scenes *The Girl Who Slept Too Little/Deleted Scenes Commercial Break *The Girl Who Slept Too Little/Commercial Break Category:The Simpsons Episodes Category:The Simpsons Season 17 Episodes